IC10
IC 10 At a distance of 2.2 million light years the Starburst Dwarf (formaly known as the IC 10 galaxy of the Local group ) it was not easily accessible for Union scientists and explorers. No Union member had any story or legend or any other connection to IC 10. The Leedei had mapped the dwarf galaxy with their Tele-Psi device several times and suggested many sentient lifeforms present. The Golden knew of no gate (of their Network) that connected to IC 10. But in 5032 when additional Dai Clans joined the Union, the Pale Ones of Thana Shoo confirmed that there is an Ancient Gate in the Downward sector and within the space claimed by the Trontigmakader that connects to IC 10 and that 500 clans took the long trip there (around 4600 OTT ) and have never returned. The Assembly welcomed the Pale Ones in 5040 and it was suggested to make the same efforts as had been done to find and connect all Golden colonies and Bazaars (ongoing in 5040) The Trontigmakader vehemently denied the Union access to the gate and actually destroyed the gate (which led to the Dai Response of 5041 ) While the Assembly decided on a Long range expedition, the Welcome Wagon expedition to AND II discovered a gate in AND II that also led to IC 10 (aka Starburst Galaxy). Given the fact that they were searching for Dai Tribes, a very heavy armed expedition with 12 Union upgraded Dai Carriers and a Union refurbished Dai Mother were dispatched in order to seek lost Dai tribes in the Starburst Galaxy Pre Astro - (Earth) IC 10 (aka Starburst Dwarf ) is an irregular galaxy in the constellation Cassiopeia. It was discovered for Earth by Lewis Swift in 1887. Nicholas Mayall was the first to suggest that the object is extragalactic in 1935. Edwin Hubble suspected it might belong to the Local Group of galaxies, but its status remained uncertain for decades. The radial velocity of IC 10 was measured in 1962, and it was found to be approaching the Milky Way at approximately 350 km/s, strengthening the evidence for its membership in the Local Group. Its membership in the group was finally confirmed in 1996 by direct measurements of its distance based on observations of Cepheids. Despite its closeness, the galaxy is rather difficult to study because it lies near the plane of the Milky Way and is therefore heavily obscured by interstellar matter. The apparent distance between IC 10 and the Andromeda Galaxy is about the same as the apparent distance between the Andromeda Galaxy and the Triangulum Galaxy, which suggests that IC 10 may belong to the M31 subgroup. IC 10 is the only known starburst galaxy in the Local Group of galaxies. It has many more Wolf-Rayet stars per square kiloparsec (5.1 stars/kpc²) than the Large Magellanic Cloud (2.0 stars/kpc²) or the Small Magellanic Cloud (0.9 stars/kpc²). Although the galaxy has a luminosity similar to the SMC, it is considerably smaller. Its higher metallicity compared to the SMC suggests that star formation activity has continued for a longer time period. The evolutionary status of the Wolf-Rayet stars suggests that they all formed in a relatively short timespan. The ratio between the two types of Wolf-Rayet stars (WC stars and WN stars) in IC 10 is very different from the ratio in other galaxies in the Local Group, which may be somehow due to the starburst nature of the galaxy. Currently the galaxy produces stars at the rate of 0.04–0.08 solar masses per year, which means that the gas supply in the galaxy can last for only a few billion years longer. Observations of IC 10 in the far-infrared show that the dust in this mild starburst galaxy is deficient in small grains. It is hypothesized that any small grains that formerly existed were destroyed by strong ultraviolet radiation in the areas around the hot luminous stars that were formed in the galaxy's recent burst of star formation. The galaxy has a huge envelope of hydrogen gas, with an apparent size measuring 68′ × 80′, which is far larger than the apparent size of the galaxy in visible light (5.5′ × 7.0′). IC 10 is also unusual in the respect that the visible part of the galaxy seems to rotate in a different direction than the outer envelope. It has a H II nucleus. Category:Galaxies